1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens unit having an optical system.
2. Background Art
Lens units having an optical system have been used in many different kinds of device in the past. For instance, a lens unit is installed in a digital camera or other such imaging device.
With this type of lens unit, the position of the lenses included in the optical system in the optical axis direction is sometimes adjusted. For example, with the lens unit discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-154319, a screw mechanism is used to adjust the lens position.